


Une Dangereuse Obsession

by Annalia_Mae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annalia_Mae/pseuds/Annalia_Mae
Summary: La guerre est finie mais Hermione n’a jamais pu oublier l’étrange obsession qu’elle éprouvait pour son professeur de potions. Réhabilité dans le monde des sorciers, Severus coule des jours mornes à l’Impasse du Tisseur jusqu’à ce qu’Hermione lui fasse une incroyable et sulfureuse « proposition ». HG/SS





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** L’univers Magique de Harry Potter ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse J K Rowling.
> 
> **Relectrices :** Deb Lygg et Gwendoline
> 
> **N/A et Avertissement :** voilà un OS très citronné, qui, je l’espère vous plaira comme il ma plu de l’écrire… en fait je me suis totalement éclatée dessus

**Une Dangereuse Obsession**

**oO§Oo**

« Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point. »

Blaise Pascal

**oO§Oo**

Six ans étaient passés depuis la dernière bataille qui avait eu lieu à Poudlard en mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-huit, et qui avait vu la fin du court règne de terreur de _Celui-dont-on-ne-devait pas-prononcer-le-nom_. Il y avait eu beaucoup de blessés, mais aussi beaucoup de morts. Pendant l’année qui avait succédé à ce terrible drame, des procès avaient eu lieu, des têtes étaient tombées.

Hermione avait assisté de loin à tout ce tapage médiatique couvert par la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et même par le _Chicaneur_ ; l’esprit préoccupé par des choix à faire et des décisions à tenir. Elle avait, dans un premier temps, attendu que ses parents reviennent sur Londres, puis elle s’était enquise de loin des progrès de rétablissement de son ancien professeur de potions. On l’avait cru mort dans la Cabane Hurlante, mais la jeune femme avait été incapable de le laisser là-bas sans faire quoi que ce soit pour lui. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle n’y avait pas cru et pourtant…

Il était sorti de Sainte Mangouste au bout d’une année difficile. Elle savait que Harry avait été régulièrement le voir ; il avait même été présent lors de sa sortie. Les deux hommes ne s’appréciaient toujours pas plus qu’auparavant cependant, après avoir vu les souvenirs personnels de Severus Snape, il lui avait été impossible de le haïr comme il l’avait fait autrefois. Pour Hermione, cela avait été la petite goutte qui avait débordé de son vase sentimental. Elle avait longuement pleuré pour ce sorcier aigri qui n’avait jamais été heureux de toute sa vie, avait-elle alors supposé. Une fois seule chez elle, elle avait versé autant de larmes qu’elle avait pu, d’abord de tristesse, car elle avait présumé qu’il ne s’en sortirait pas, puis… de joie quand elle avait su qu’il était guéri.

Hermione n’avait jamais pu témoigner la moindre sympathie apparente pour sa personne, déjà parce qu’il avait fait de sa vie scolaire un enfer, et puis parce qu’il était… Severus Snape, tout simplement. Elle avait bien tenté de le défendre contre ses amis quand ces derniers imaginaient le pire à son égard, mais elle n’avait jamais été au-delà.

De toute façon, il l’avait déjà prise pour une folle rien que parce qu’elle leur avait assuré que jamais il n’aurait pu être du côté des méchants. Certes, il avait été des deux bords, mais tout de même… À cause de cela, elle n’avait jamais pu leur avouer tout ce que cet homme dur et sans attrait lui avait inspiré.

_S’ils avaient su…_

Parfois, elle en avait honte parce qu’elle savait que c’était complètement absurde et déraisonnable au possible. Toute relation entre eux serait vaine et resterait de l’ordre de la chimère. Un amour à sens unique, un désir qui ne serait assouvi qu’entre les quatre murs de sa chambre à l’abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Elle essayait bien de se divertir avec d’autres hommes, mais elle ne pouvait, lors des rapports intimes, s’imaginer nul autre que lui. Ce n’était pas sérieux, mais que pouvait-elle faire d’autre ? Elle n’avait pas rencontré celui qui lui ferait oublier son insaisissable, et non moins charismatique, professeur de potions. Elle soupira déçue et blasée.

— Vous ennuierais-je déjà chère Hermione ? demanda d’une voix nonchalante son rendez-vous du soir.

La jeune femme se redressa sur sa chaise, envoyant un sourire rassurant à l’homme qui lui faisait face. Il était un collègue de travail de Harry. Ce dernier les avait présentés l’un à l’autre, espérant que son amie trouverait enfin l’amour. Harry était gentil et très perspicace. Il avait bien vu que plus les années passaient et plus Hermione se renfermait sur elle-même et sortait peu. Elle avait donc accepté pour lui faire plaisir, même si découvrir que son cavalier était des plus séduisants n’avait pas changé son sentiment de profonde déception.

— Pas du tout, répliqua-t-elle en avalant une gorgée de vin.

— Alors comme ça, reprit-il inconscient de ses profondes pensées, vous travaillez au ministère de la Magie.

— Tout à fait, répliqua-t-elle en reposant son verre, je travaille plus exactement au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Ce n’est pas un poste très important, mais pour le moment il me satisfait largement.

— Ce n’est pas ce que Harry m’a dit, objecta son compagnon. Il paraît que c’est un travail à hautes responsabilités.

Elle avait honte, songea-t-elle tandis qu’il continuait à parler, mais elle n’arrivait plus à se souvenir de son prénom. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu’elle sortait avec un homme, ses pensées et ses fantasmes la ramenaient-ils toujours à Severus Snape ? S’il savait, se dit-elle avec amertume que la _je-sais-tout,_ qu’il avait si souvent moqué dans sa jeunesse était raide dingue de lui… S’il savait, pensa-t-elle à nouveau, sentant les larmes monter à ses yeux, mais il s’en fiche parce que son cœur n’a aimé qu’une seule et unique femme.

Revenant à sa soirée, elle vit que son rendez-vous avait froncé les sourcils. Indéniablement, il avait dû se rendre compte qu’elle se fichait éperdument de lui. Que faisait-elle là au juste ? C’était tellement pathétique.

Elle se leva brusquement, ne supportant plus cette situation malsaine qui risquait de se détériorer encore plus et de la rendre ridicule. Il s’agissait d’un collègue de Harry, elle ne pouvait pas leur faire ça.

— Je suis désolée, mais je ne me sens pas bien, marmonna-t-elle précipitamment. Il est préférable que je rentre chez moi.

— Mais Hermione, tenta le jeune homme, en vain.

— Je m’excuse, je sais que cela ne se fait pas et vous méritez bien mieux que ma compagnie. Continuez à manger et passer du bon temps, je vous offre la soirée, termina-t-elle d’une voix qui tremblait légèrement.

_Ne pas craquer, ne surtout pas craquer maintenant._

Elle le quitta sur ses mots et paya pour eux deux, après tout, elle lui devait au moins ça.

Une fois dehors, elle respira l’air vivifiant de ce début de printemps avant de remonter à pied la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard.

Que faisait-il à présent ? se demanda-t-elle tristement en levant son visage vers le ciel éclairé par les étoiles. Elle ne l’avait pas revu depuis tant d’années. Elle avait cru que cela atténuerait ce qu’elle ressentait pour lui, mais bien au contraire, elle avait l’impression que ses sentiments la rongeaient de plus en plus vivement. Six ans s’étaient écoulés depuis qu’elle l’avait conduit à l’hôpital, priant tous les dieux de la terre de le garder en vie, six ans qu’elle ne l’avait plus vu, ni touché. Six ans qu’elle pleurait sur un amour à sens unique.

_Tout n’était que pure folie._

— Peut-être suis-je folle après tout ? murmura-t-elle doucement. Peut-être suis-je la victime d’un sortilège permanent ? Peut-être, continua-t-elle, sentant un sourire idiot naître sur son visage, qu’il me faudrait soigner le mal par le mal ?

_Ma si tendre et dangereuse obsession._

Elle se mit à rire devant son évidente bêtise.

— Ma pauvre fille, reprit-elle toujours tout haut en se fichant bien de parler seule, cette obsession est d’un tel ridicule. Il est vieux, il n’est même pas séduisant et toi, tu ne rêves que de te le taper. Il faut vraiment te faire soigner.

_Le voir, lui, nu, l’aimant avec sa bouche et ses belles grandes mains._

Puis, tout d’un coup, elle s’arrêta sur le chemin, les yeux assombris par un désir et une volonté nouvelle évidente.

Six ans que ça dure, six ans à bouillir pour un putain de mec qui ne sait même pas le quart de ce que je rêve de lui faire et qu’il me fasse. Ça suffit Hermione, soit tu te décides à prendre le taureau _Severus Snape_ par les cornes soit… Tu attends qu’il ne devienne complètement décrépi et toi aussi par la même occasion. Tu finiras vieille fille à chats…

_Le bureau de la Harpie, ses assiettes, ses tasses et tous ses petits chatons. Miaou, miaou, je vais vous punir._

Elle faillit se tordre la cheville et tomber par terre quand l’image de cette garce arriviste de Dolores Ombrage s’imposa dans sa tête. Tout, mais pas ça, se dit-elle avant d’exploser de rire. Au loin, des passants la dévisagèrent étrangement avant d’accélérer le pas.

— Vous avez raison de fuir ! leur cria-t-elle en gloussant. Je suis folle… Folle d’un homme qui ne le sait même pas et… qui risque de ne jamais le savoir au train où je vais, termina-t-elle d’une voix un peu plus atone.

C’était terrible, s’alarma-t-elle, elle avait l’impression d’être bourrée alors qu’elle n’avait bu qu’un verre de vin. À ce stade-là, elle serait même capable de se présenter chez lui, de sonner à sa porte et qui sait… de tenter le diable lui-même !

_Son obsession !_

oO§Oo

Severus Snape regardait avec avidité la lettre qui lui avait été apportée la veille. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Potter lui fasse une telle proposition. Très certainement, le gamin pensait faire une bonne action en lui trouvant du travail. Sentant une certaine fureur monter en lui, il chiffonna le parchemin avant de le jeter sur son bureau.

_Il finirait par l’oublier comme tout le reste, comme tous ceux qui avaient fait de même avec lui._

On le considérait comme un putain de héros de guerre, grand bien leur fasse à tous ces bien-pensants pétant tous plus haut que leur cul, songea-t-il non sans acrimonie. Il ne leur devait rien, et eux non plus ne lui devaient rien. Ils avaient déjà assez tous fait comme ça.

Il voulait juste qu’on lui fiche la paix. On lui avait offert à sa sortie d’hôpital un très beau manoir non loin de Pré-au-Lard, il l’avait refusé. Sa maison à l’Impasse du Tisseur lui convenait parfaitement bien. Il avait tenté de supporter le Saint Potter, grand héros qui avait vaincu le mal, quelques dîners et soirées avaient suffi à ce qu’il ne retente plus jamais cette mauvaise expérience. Il s’était senti… utilisé, ni plus ni moins.

_La Gazette du Sorcier_ avait même enfoncé le clou en répétant à quel point Severus Snape avait beau avoir servi la Cause des Justes, il n’en restait pas moins _Indésirable_. Les femmes ne se ruaient pas à sa porte en le dévisageant avec des regards impatients ou pleins d’espoirs, non… Rita Skeeter avait bien rappelé à ses lectrices que la fortune et la gloire ne serviraient à rien pour ce pauvre professeur de potions avec un physique aussi ingrat que le sien. Qu’il s’estime heureux de ne pas avoir été envoyé à Azkaban.

_Personne ne veut de Snivellus le crasseux._

Pourquoi ressassait-il tout cela d’ailleurs ? Il se fichait éperdument de ce que ces imbéciles pouvaient bien penser de lui. Il était seul avec lui-même et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Plus de double-jeu, plus de gamins insupportables qui n’apprenaient rien sur rien, plus de Saint-Potter, il était enfin libéré de toutes ses peines. Il avait même honoré comme il se doit la mémoire de sa chère Lily. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, même son amour pour elle s’était estompé depuis qu’il était sorti de l’hôpital. Elle resterait toujours la seule personne à son cœur puisqu’il n’avait aimé qu’elle, et vieillir seul ne lui posait aucun problème, il n’espérait pas tant pour sa vie.

_L’amour est un mensonge aveuglant qui vous broie le cœur et les os aussi bien que le pire des Impardonnables._

Avisant le meuble à alcool, il allait se servir un Whisky Pur-Feu pour oublier à quel point son existence était palpitante quand la sonnerie de la porte d’entrée retenti, stridente.

Il lâcha un juron avant de reposer sa bouteille. Qui osait le déranger à une heure aussi tardive ?

Se rappelant qu’il avait donné congé à son elfe de maison — qu’il haïssait cette nouvelle loi qui accordait maintenant des heures de travail à ces derniers, comme s’ils avaient besoin de ça — il se dirigea d’un pas rageur vers le petit vestibule avant d’ouvrir la porte à la volée.

— Qui ose me déranger le soir sans y avoir été invité ? vociféra-t-il, complètement hors de lui en guise de bienvenue.

Il espérait ainsi faire peur à l’intrus.

— Professeur Snape… commença la voix d’une jeune femme qu’il sembla reconnaître, sans pouvoir l’identifier.

Plissant les yeux, il la fixa un moment sans pouvoir réussir à mettre un prénom sur son visage. Elle était vêtue d’une robe de soirée d’un beau rouge vif qui ne laissait pas grande place à l’imagination. Ses cheveux bruns tirés en arrière étaient retenus en un chignon strict qui n’était pas sans lui rappeler celui de Minerva McGonagall et, quand ses grands yeux de biche soulignés de khôl le regardèrent intensément, il faillit déglutir.

_Personne ne veut de Snivellus le crasseux. Vraiment ?_

Cette femme le dévisageait d’un regard impatient et plein d’espoir. Qu’est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

— Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ? cracha-t-il dédaigneusement, ne montrant rien de sa surprise.

Il était presque sur que cette petite gourde voulait lui jouer un mauvais tour. Elle avait très certainement dû perdre un de ses maudits paris comme ces gosses qui venaient de temps à autre frapper à sa porte avant de fuir à toutes jambes.

_Le vieux bonhomme grincheux de l’Impasse du Tisseur, sans doute un monstre sans cœur mangeant les petits-enfants au déjeuner._

_S’ils savaient ! En fait non, ils ne savaient pas et c’était mieux ainsi._

— Professeur, s’il vous plaît, puis-je entrer ?

Elle se tenait maintenant les bras et avait baissé les yeux comme si elle se demandait ce qu’elle fichait là. Il avait beau essayer de la resituer, il ne voyait pas qui elle était, jusqu’à ce qu’elle réitère sa demande. Il se souvint enfin où il avait déjà entendu cette voix.

— Miss Granger ?

Elle acquiesça promptement et il n’eut d’autre choix que de la laisser entrer chez lui. Il ne l’avait pas revu depuis six ans, il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ce qu’elle avait fait pour lui. Il ne l’avait jamais remerciée et ne la remercierait jamais. C’était exclu. Elle n’était jamais venu le voir et n’avait jamais tenté de reprendre le contact, contrairement à d’autres de ses élèves. Il avait su par Potter qu’elle était entrée au ministère de la Magie et il avait bien compris que c’était grâce à elle qu’il n’avait plus de serviteur la nuit chez lui, ni aux vacances d’ailleurs.

_La chrysalide a laissé place à un magnifique papillon._

Une fois qu’elle fut dans le vestibule, il referma la porte derrière lui et se retourna vers elle. Il afficha un visage impassible, seul un rictus au coin des lèvres trahissait son agacement d’être ainsi dérangé. Elle avait beau être devenue une très belle femme avec ce qu’il faut là où il faut, elle avait toujours cette attitude de gamine qui l’avait tant exaspéré quand elle était son élève.

_« L’Arbre tient bon ; le Roseau plie. »*_

—Que me vaut le déplaisir de votre présence chez moi à une heure si tardive, Granger ? lui demanda-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_Pourvu qu’elle s’en aille !_

oO§Oo

Hermione avait envie de rire à gorge déployée, mais le faire devant son ancien professeur lui vaudrait certainement la porte, et un bon coup de pied dans l’arrière-train. Il n’avait absolument pas changé, enfin il avait surtout gardé le même caractère.

Physiquement, il était toujours aussi grand et imposant, mais il avait minci. Il ne portait pas ses robes de sorcier, mais une chemise blanche qui avait connu des jours meilleurs sur un pantalon noir délavé. Ses cheveux, plus longs que dans son souvenir, étaient clairsemés de fils blanc. La peau cireuse de son visage s’était détendue et de fines rides lui dévoraient la figure. Sa bouche était fermée en une ligne fine et son nez semblait plus proéminent que jamais. Pourtant, malgré cette inspection des plus anatomiques, Hermione sentit son cœur s’emballer.

_Un impossible désir à combler._

Elle était là avec lui, ils étaient seuls et si elle osait… Non, elle devait le faire… Une bonne fois pour toutes. Lui seul serait capable d’abolir cette foutue obsession qu’elle avait de lui depuis si longtemps. D’une manière ou d’une autre, ce soir, elle serait débarrassée à jamais de son attirance incongrue pour Severus Snape.

— J’ai un peu soif, déclara-t-elle avec aplomb avant de le fixer à nouveau.

Les yeux de Snape s’agrandirent sous la surprise.

— Vous êtes venue jusqu’ici pour vous désaltérer ? demanda-t-il avec un léger sarcasme dans la voix.

Hermione se mordit sa lèvre inférieure avant de lui faire un demi-sourire.

— J’étais dans le coin et je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas prendre un verre chez mon ancien professeur de potions.

Il la dévisagea.

— Vous me prenez pour un imbécile, Granger ? lança-t-il sombrement.

— Pas du tout professeur, je voulais vous voir. Cela va faire plusieurs fois que je me dis qu’il serait bien que je vous rende une petite visite, mais… Le temps ne s’est jamais prêté à ça.

— En six ans, il est certain que votre temps était bien trop précieux pour me déranger et croyez bien, Granger, que je vous en remercie grandement… De ne jamais être venue me voir, entendons-nous bien.

_Blesse-moi et je t’exigerai encore plus._

Elle soupira.

— Vous êtes impossible, marmonna-t-elle.

Il tiqua en entendant ce qu’elle venait de dire.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Si nous allions prendre ce verre que vous me proposez si gentiment, tenta Hermione, omettant sa dernière question.

Snape se pressa l’arête du nez de ses doigts fins avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres priant Merlin, Morgane et tous les plus grands sorciers du monde pour que tout se passe au mieux.

En pénétrant dans le salon, Hermione fût choquée par la petitesse de la pièce, mais l’oublia totalement quand elle vit que les murs et même les portes étaient recouverts de livres.

_Un paradis perdu pour les livrovores._

— Vous vous rendez enfin compte de votre erreur en étant ici, Granger ? la questionna-t-il, ses yeux noirs plissés.

— Pas du tout professeur, j’admirais juste vos livres. Certes, la pièce n’est pas très grande, mais reste très impressionnante.

L’homme grimaça en entendant sa réponse.

— Venant de vous, j’aurais du m’en douter.

Il se dirigea vers un large meuble sur lequel se trouvait de grands verres à pied et au-dessous une montagne de bouteilles.

— Je prendrais un verre de vin, déclara-t-elle avant même qu’il ne lui pose la question.

Il émit un reniflement méprisant, mais ne protesta pas. Il lui servit son verre et le lui tendit. Il alla s’asseoir sans lui proposer de fauteuil.

Quel gentleman, pensa Hermione avec ironie. Il faisait tout pour la mettre mal à l’aise, mais il n’y arriverait pas. Ce qu’il ne comprenait pas, c’est qu’elle n’avait rien à perdre en venant ici, bien au contraire, car quelle que fût sa réponse, elle repartirait gagnante et soulagée. Forte de cette idée, elle but une gorgée du liquide rouge qui coula divinement dans sa gorge et ravit son palais. Il était délicieux.

_Tout comme l’homme qui lui faisait face… à croquer !_

Avisant un siège tout près de lui, elle s’y installa en se laissant tomber dedans avant d’envoyer valser ses escarpins dans la pièce comme si elle était chez elle. Snape le remarqua et lui envoya un drôle de regard. Que lui prenait-elle ? devait-il se demander. Elle faillit glousser, mais se retint. Il penserait qu’elle se moquait de lui et ce n’est pas ce qu’elle voulait lui montrer.

Elle croisa ses jambes avant de faire tourner le liquide rouge dans son verre qu’elle but d’un trait pour se donner du courage. Snape le vit et arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

— Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, dit-elle en se levant avec souplesse, avant de se diriger vers son bar. Elle attrapa la bouteille et se resservit généreusement.

— Mais je vous en prie, grommela-t-il, faites comme chez vous !

Elle pouffa.

— Ne m’y poussez pas trop, murmura-t-elle.

Snape, à ces mots, crut avaler son whisky de travers. Était-ce bien la même miss Granger de son souvenir à qui il venait d’ouvrir la porte ?

— Bien, dit-il en posant son verre sur le guéridon, si vous me disiez enfin ce que vous me voulez.

Elle se lécha les lèvres pour se donner une certaine contenance et se renfonça un peu plus confortablement dans le fauteuil tout en dévorant des yeux son ancien professeur.

Le moment était enfin venu de mettre carte sur table, tout du moins, de son côté. Elle savait pertinemment qu’il ne la voyait pas autrement que comme une insupportable gamine qui avait passé sa scolarité à vouloir se faire remarquer favorablement de tous ses professeurs, y compris de lui.

— À votre avis, demanda-t-elle doucement, qu’est-ce qu’une femme comme moi pourrait bien vouloir à un homme tel que vous ?

_Ne me repoussez pas, je vous en prie !_

oO§Oo

Snape, à ces mots, avala d’une traite l’alcool fort qui traça une ligne de feu directe dans son œsophage. Miss Granger était indéniablement devenue une belle femme. Elle savait ce que son physique avantageux pouvait offrir à ceux du sexe opposé, il l’en détesta d’autant plus. Magnifique, intelligente et donc… Intouchable. Il ne doutait pas que beaucoup de jeunes hommes avaient dû souffrir pour elle. Il savait ce que ça faisait ayant lui-même souffert d’un amour à sens unique pour une jeune fille encore plus belle… Mais, c’était le passé, et Granger semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le faire enrager.

— Écoutez, je n’ai pas que ça à faire. Soit vous me dites ce que vous me voulez, soit vous dégagez.

_Pas le temps pour les devinettes !_

Crut-il rêver ? Mais les joues de la jeune femme rougirent ardemment. Que lui prenait-il, bon sang ?! Il se doutait bien qu’elle ne s’était pas habillée ainsi pour lui, il savait pertinemment qu’elle était venue sur un coup de tête. Oui, mais pourquoi ? Son esprit cartésien tenta d’analyser la situation présente avant de la décortiquer. Il avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, il ne trouvait pas de réponse acceptable, la plus farfelue, il l’avait reléguée au fin fond de sa mémoire, quoique… Cela serait amusant de voir sa réaction de petite sainte nitouche s’il exposait tout haut ce qu’il venait de penser si bas.

Il se délectait déjà de sa réaction. Elle l’avait cherché après tout et, il pouvait bien rire d’elle à ses dépens, elle n’était plus son élève, et ce depuis bien longtemps.

— Avouez Granger, vous vous êtes rendu compte de votre folle attirance pour moi et vous ne pouvez plus faire abstraction de ce que vous ressentez à mon égard.

_Elle allait très vraisemblablement prendre ses jambes à son cou._

Il s’attendait à ce qu’elle se sente offensée et qu’elle démente précipitamment, pas qu’elle se mette à rougir encore plus furieusement, la main sur le cœur. Qu’allait-elle donc lui sortir comme ânerie encore ? Il se sentait fatigué.

— Co… comment le savez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en balbutiant.

Les pommettes de son visage avaient viré au cramoisie et cela accentuait sa beauté naturelle. Il en fût tout autant déstabilisé que sa réponse. Il ne s’y attendait pas.

_Même pas du tout !_

— Vous vous moquez de moi ! hurla-t-il, en se levant à moitié de son canapé.

— Mais, pas du tout ! s’insurgea-t-elle, furieuse qu’il puisse penser qu’elle lui jouait un mauvais tour. Croyez-moi, j’ai tout essayé pour vous oublier, mais en vain. Je sais bien que vous n’êtes pas un homme pour moi, que vous n’avez rien d’attrayant, que vous êtes mon ancien professeur, que vous êtes plus vieux que moi et que quoi qu’il arrive, rien ni jamais personne ne changera votre opinion de moi ! Croyez-moi, je le sais, mais… Je ne peux m’empêcher de vous désirer ardemment et ce, plus que tout au monde.

Hermione avait le souffle court et dut faire une pause, mais elle n’en avait pas fini, autant tout lui dire d’un coup, un peu comme lorsqu’on arrache un pansement brutalement. La douleur serait vive, mais cela irait mieux après.

— J’ai longtemps tenté de me soustraire à cette attirance malvenue, je pensais qu’avec les années qui seraient passées cela s’atténuerait, mais il n’en est rien et je ne peux plus supporter ça professeur Snape. Il fallait que je vous le dise une bonne fois pour toutes.

_« En vain ai-je lutté, rien n’y fait. Je ne peux réprimer mes sentiments. Permettez-moi de vous dire avec quelle ardeur je vous admire et vous aime »*_

Si l’on pouvait dire une chose d’Hermione Granger, c’est qu’elle avait toujours eu le don de le déstabiliser. Il aurait pu croire à une mauvaise plaisanterie qu’elle aurait fait à ses dépens avec ses amis, mais… Il voyait bien qu’elle était sincère… Terriblement sincère.

— Je ne sais que dire, Granger, commença-t-il d’une voix étrangement pâteuse, certainement due à l’alcool, tenta-t-il de se rassurer. Je ne m’y attendais pas et je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour vous…

— Oh ! Seigneur, Snape ! Vous savez très bien ce que vous pourriez faire ! s’insurgea-t-elle agacée.

Il arqua un sourcil. Elle venait d’omettre délibérément, et il en était sûr, sa dénomination professorale.

— Non, je ne vois pas Granger, hormis vous mettre à la porte de ma demeure et faire en sorte de ne plus jamais vous revoir.

— J’ai désespérément envie de vous ! s’exclama-t-elle tout en se redressant.

Il se passa la paume de sa main sur son visage. Il se sentait si las tout d’un coup.

— Vous êtes fatiguée, Granger, et vous avez trop bu. Retournez chez vous et oublions cette mauvaise soirée, voulez-vous.

— Non ! hurla-t-elle. Je ne partirai pas tant que vous ne m’aurez pas dit pourquoi vous ne voulez pas de moi, je sais par les journaux que vous n’avez personne dans votre vie et que…

— Ce que je fais de ma vie privée ne vous regarde en rien, sombre idiote ! Si je ne veux pas de vous, c’est que je ne veux pas de vous. C’est tout, n’allez rien y lire d’autre, croyez-moi, les entre-lignes sont désespérément vides d’autre sens. Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. De. Vous.

_Un éclair de convoitise lui vrilla les reins._

Ce qui était totalement faux, dût-il admettre à contrecœur. Depuis qu’il avait compris qu’elle ne se jouait pas de lui, il avait beau tenter de les ignorer, des images pour les moins licencieuses de la jeune femme et de lui venaient se coller à sa rétine, lui envoyant un souffle de désir dans son bas ventre qu’il n’avait plus ressenti, et ce depuis longtemps. Maudite soit-elle !

Par Merlin Snape, se morigéna-t-il intérieurement, elle a beau être une femme magnifique, intelligente, elle n’en reste pas moins une ancienne élève. Oui et alors ? lui demanda la partie la moins rationnelle de son esprit. On t’ignore depuis la fin de la guerre. Aucune femme ne s’est jamais bousculée à ton portillon pour que tu la culbutes joyeusement. Si tu veux ton plaisir, il te reste ta main ou les prostituées… Là, tu as une belle jeune femme qui t’offre sa personne sur un plateau d’argent et tu fais la fine bouche ? _Tsss_. Sois raisonnable, à ton âge, tu ne retrouveras plus jamais cette opportunité, ni jamais mieux.

— Oh la ferme ! rugit-il, faisant sursauter Granger.

— Je vous prie de m’excuser, dit-elle, je …

— Non, pas vous, grogna-t-il, exténué.

Il sentait qu’elle allait finir par avoir ce qu’elle attendait de lui. Qui l’eut cru… certainement pas lui !

_« En vain ai-je lutté… »_

oO§Oo

Hermione voyait bien qu’il se débattait avec le pour et le contre d’une telle proposition. Elle n’arrivait déjà pas à croire qu’elle soit encore dans son salon, c’est ce qui lui faisait espérer plus. Son cœur battait fort et elle avait un peu peur aussi à vouloir tenter le diable ainsi. Elle savait que si jamais il finissait pas accéder à ses désirs, elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière… Elle savait qu’elle ne le voulait pas, c’était soit ça, soit regretter toute sa vie de n’avoir jamais rien tenté. Il valait mieux quelques remords que d’éternels regrets.

Les minutes s’égrenèrent sans qu’aucun des deux ne dise rien. _Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._

— Alors professeur Snape, que…

— Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous me demandez, Granger ? Avez-vous vu à qui vous le demandez ? ajouta-t-il plus belliqueux que jamais.

Comprenant que les mots ne serviraient à rien, elle se leva doucement avant de s’agenouiller devant lui.

— Je le veux plus que tout. Je sais que ça peut paraître complètement fou, mais… C’est vous que je veux professeur.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d’une voix rauque chargée de ce qu’Hermione pensait être du désir.

Avait-elle gagné ? Elle avait du mal à y croire et pourtant…

— Parce que c’est comme ça, répondit-elle. Parce que c’est vous, juste vous et personne d’autre. Ça l’a toujours été, et ce, depuis des années.

— Pure folie ! grogna-t-il avant de reporter son regard sur elle.

Hermione attendait, elle avait peur d’oser le premier geste et qu’il la repousse. Les poings de Snape étaient crispés sur ses cuisses. Il semblait mener une dure bataille contre l’envie qu’une telle offre semblait lui inspirer.

_Soumets-toi à la douce tentation de nos corps nus enfiévrés de passion inassouvie._

— Qui vous dit que moi je souhaite faire _ça_ avec vous ? lui jeta-t-il froidement à la figure.

Elle se recula un peu. Il était vrai qu’elle n’y avait pas songé. Elle secoua la tête en émettant un petit rire incrédule.

— Je vous avoue ne pas y avoir pensé, répondit-elle. Je sais que je ne suis pas une grande beauté, que je ne ressemble pas non plus à votre type de femme, mais… J’ose croire que je suis quand même agréable à regarder.

Sournoisement, une scène qui s’était jouée il y a des années de cela lui revint en mémoire. Malfoy venait de lui lancer un sort pour allonger ses dents et Snape avait rétorqué qu’il ne voyait aucune différence à d’habitude. Elle en avait été affectée au plus haut point.

Snape se passa la main dans ses cheveux et plissa à nouveau les yeux avant de renifler.

— Vous voulez vraiment passer la nuit avec moi, Granger ?

— Oui, acquiesça vivement Hermione qui sentit ses espoirs renaître. Je ferais n’importe quoi.

— Très bien, déclara-t-il sournoisement. Alors, rentrez chez vous.

— Mais vous venez de dire que…

— Granger, la coupa-t-il, je suis vieux, je suis las de vos gamineries. Pensez-vous vraiment que je vous laisserais m’abuser comme si j’avais dix-huit ans ?

Son ancien professeur venait de se lever brusquement, il était en colère. Dépitée, Hermione décida d’abattre sa dernière carte, sa dernière chance. Elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu’au sang avant de se redresser à son tour. Ils se faisaient face maintenant, leurs poitrines se soulevant sous leurs respirations saccadées.

— J’ai envie de vous, Snape, tenta-t-elle une dernière fois. Je rêve de vous entre mes cuisses depuis tellement d’années que j’aurais pu faire déborder la Tamise rien que par mon excitation !

_Prenez-moi, je vous en conjure !_

Elle espérait que cela suffirait à le convaincre. Cela devait faire bien une heure qu’elle était arrivée et il ne l’avait toujours pas mise à la porte, preuve qu’il ne devait pas être si indifférent à ses tentatives, médiocres il était vrai, de séductions.

Snape la dévisagea un moment avant de soupirer.

— Il semblerait que ma seule option pour être totalement débarrassé de vous, Granger, soit d’accéder à votre demande, mais, si j’accepte, j’aimerais que vous fassiez une chose pour moi avant.

Elle sursauta. Qu’allait-il lui demander exactement ?

— Je… vous écoute, dit-elle prudemment.

Un petit sourire tordu s’étira au coin de ses lèvres. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

— J’ai toujours rêvé de faire taire une femme telle que vous d’une seule et unique manière, susurra-t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Hermione était curieuse de savoir ce qu’il allait lui demander et …

— Sucez-moi, Granger ! ordonna Snape d’une voix suave.

Par Merlin ! pensa Hermione choquée, elle n’aurait jamais cru qu’il serait capable de…

— Alors Granger ? Ma demande vous choque ? Je croyais que vous aviez envie de moi. Il semblerait à l’expression que vous affichez qu’il n’en soit finalement rien.

Il secoua la tête et cracha :

— Dégagez de chez moi, Granger ! Vous m’avez assez fait perdre mon temps comme ça.

Hermione le trouvait injuste. S’il voulait jouer à ce jeu-là, il allait en être pour ses frais. Sans rien dire, elle avança vers lui et posa sa petite main sans préavis sur la braguette de son pantalon et lâcha un petit halètement de surprise quand elle se rendit compte qu’il bandait.

_Elle avait tellement envie de lui…_

oO§Oo

Severus écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit sa paume terriblement chaude tout contre lui. Il devait rêver. Cette fille était soit folle, soit… Elle lui avait dit la vérité. La partie rationnelle de son cerveau mollit devant cette attaque frontale. Comment allait-il pouvoir riposter maintenant ?

_Laisse-la faire et laisse-toi aller. Lâche prise._

Comme pris dans un rêve, il la vit défaire les boutons de son pantalon noir. Elle l’abaissa ensuite sur ses chevilles et il regretta presque son caleçon gris usé jusqu’à la corde. Il fallait dire, pensa-t-il avec ironie, qu’il n’avait pas prévu de culbuter une de ses anciennes élèves ce soir. S’il avait su qu’il serait engagé cette nuit dans la voie de la luxure, alors il aurait sans doute prévue des sous-vêtements de soie.

Il voulut en rire, mais ce ne fût qu’un son étranglé qui sortit de sa gorge quand il sentit quelque chose d’incroyablement doux et d’humide sur la longueur turgescente de sa queue. Severus n’osait baisser la tête vers elle. Il avait peur d’éjaculer prématurément comme un adolescent boutonneux qu’il n’était plus depuis pas mal de décennies. Pour garder l’équilibre, il posa sa grande main qui tremblait un peu sur la tête de la jeune femme et se laissa apprécier ce qu’elle lui faisait. Il émit un léger sifflement quand elle l’aspira profondément dans sa bouche et qu’elle commença à le sucer. De temps en temps, il pouvait sentir ses petites dents sur son gland gonflé, mais un peu de douleur mêlée au désir ne faisait que renforcer son excitation. Il ne savait pas si elle était douée, très peu de femmes, voire aucune, ne lui avait fait profiter de ce traitement de faveur. Il n’y avait de toute façon jamais songé, pas même dans les fantasmes qu’il s’autorisait parfois à avoir le soir quand il sentait l’amertume s’emparer de lui.

_Le paradis se trouvait dans la bouche de miss Granger._

N’y tenant plus, il baissa ses yeux vers ce qu’elle faisait et décida de graver ce moment d’une incroyable intensité érotique dans sa mémoire. Un large sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme était toute à sa tâche, aussi studieuse qu’elle l’avait toujours été.

Il voyait sa tête avancer et reculer au fur et à mesure qu’elle accomplissait son ouvrage. De temps en temps, elle avait même quelques petits bruits de gorge qui ne le laissait pas aussi insensible qu’il l’aurait voulu. Profitant de cette chance qui ne se reproduirait sans doute jamais plus, il bascula sa tête en arrière et se laissa dériver vers toutes les sensations que l’ancienne _je-sais-tout_ de Poudlard lui procurait. Ne se préoccupant plus d’elle, mais juste de lui et rien que de lui. Égoïstement, il ne la prévint pas de sa jouissance, se félicitant de la surprendre de cette manière.

_Elle était douée sans doute._

oO§Oo

Hermione réalisait enfin son plus grand fantasme. Si elle n’avait pas eu le sexe de son ancien professeur de potions en bouche, elle aurait eu du mal à croire qu’elle le faisait vraiment. D’une main, elle le tenait tandis que de l’autre, elle glissait ses doigts dans son slip en dentelle. Ce dernier était déjà des plus humides et témoignait de son degré d’excitation. Prise par la fièvre qui la consumait, elle se donna entièrement à la tâche qu’elle réalisait, le suçant en alternant avec quelques coups de langue. Elle n’avait jamais été friande de ce genre de rapports, mais elle n’avait jamais eu non plus son fantasme en bouche. Tandis que son désir arrivait à un point culminant, la déconnectant presque de la réalité, elle sentit le sexe de Snape grossir entre ses lèvres avant que son gland n’expulse les premiers jets de son plaisir. Il ne l’avait pas prévenu, mais elle s’en fichait bien, elle était prête à tout pour lui. Elle avala la substance douce-amère et quelque peu salée jusqu’à la dernière goutte avant de le retirer totalement de sa bouche. Il lui manquait déjà.

_Elle voulait tout de lui._

Elle se tenait toujours à quatre pattes alors que lui même était debout. Lentement, elle releva sa tête dans sa direction et faillit avoir un coup au cœur. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux tout l’attrait qu’elle lui inspirait. Elle comprit avec une étrange satisfaction qu’il n’en avait pas encore fini avec elle, et cela fit redoubler son envie de lui. Il remonta son caleçon sur son érection qui avait à peine débandé, le pantalon suivit.

— Très bien Granger, haleta-t-il brutalement en la prenant vivement dans ses bras, lui arrachant un cri de surprise avant qu’il ne monte des escaliers sombres presque au pas de course.

Une fois en haut, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

— _Alohomora !_

La porte s’ouvrit avec fracas et sans autre forme de procès, il la jeta sur le lit avant de s’allonger sur elle pour prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser vorace. Une douce lumière émanant d’une seule et unique chandelle éclairait partiellement la pièce. Hermione, trop sidérée pour analyser ce qu’il se passait, se laissa faire avec une certaine appréhension.

_La danse des amants peut enfin commencer._

L’heure n’était plus aux joutes verbales, mais bel et bien à la passion. Elle l’avait cherché, allumé et maintenant rien ni personne ne pourrait arrêter ce qu’il était en train de lui faire. Décidant de mettre sa conscience en veilleuse, elle accrocha ses deux bras à son cou et répondit à son baiser avec autant d’ardeur qu’il en mettait à lui donner. Il avait un goût de clou de girofle et de whisky mélangé qui la grisa totalement. Sa langue tantôt douce, tantôt vorace avait pris possession de sa bouche et Hermione ne pouvait que s’abandonner à son étreinte passionnée.

Bientôt cependant, il s’écarta d’elle pour reprendre sa respiration et surtout pour la déshabiller.

— Je vous veux totalement nue, souffla-t-il tout en retirant sa robe et ses sous-vêtements.

Elle l’aida en se soulevant pour qu’il puisse faire glisser son slip de ses hanches sur ses jambes avant de le lui enlever. Il le garda néanmoins en main quelques secondes avant de le porter contre son visage et huma profondément les effluves de la jeune femme. Hermione rougit furieusement.

— Délectable, murmura-t-il avant de jeter le morceau de tissu.

Hermione se redressa sur ses genoux quand il l’eut complètement effeuillée, et aida à son tour Snape à se débarrasser de ses vêtements.

Une fois qu’il fût en tenue d’Adam lui aussi, la jeune femme profita de cet unique instant pour l’admirer de tout son saoul. Il n’était pas beau, c’était indéniable. Son corps était trop maigre malgré des muscles secs et il présentait autant de cicatrices qu’il était possible d’en avoir. Quelques poils noir et blanc parsemaient son torse avant de descendre en une fine ligne un peu plus noire jusqu’à son entrejambe. Snape ne disait rien, bien conscient d’être l’objet d’observation de son amante.

— Alors Granger, ce que vous voyez vous plaît-il ? demanda-t-il sarcastique. Je ne suis pas ce que l’on peut appeler de première f…

— Oh, taisez-vous, Snape ! Vous allez tout gâcher, le réprimanda-t-elle avant de se lover contre lui, se délectant de la sensation électrisante de leurs deux corps se touchant, peau contre peau.

Hermione inspira profondément l’odeur de son amant avant de se pencher pour suçoter son cou, puis de descendre plus bas vers sa poitrine. Il sentait le parchemin, l’encre, le chèvrefeuille et le whisky. Cela l’enivra encore plus.

Ne voulant pas être en reste, Severus lui attrapa les mains avant de la rallonger sur le lit. Il traça ensuite une ligne humide de sa langue jusqu’à son sein droit. Il prit le mamelon, qui pointait fièrement, en bouche avant de l’aspirer totalement, arrachant des gémissements à Hermione. Curieux, il décida de continuer ses pérégrinations et bientôt ses lèvres laissèrent de longues trainées humides à l’intérieur de sa cuisse gauche. Il se redressa sur un coude avant de souffler doucement sur son sexe qui laissait entrapercevoir, entre les poils et replis humides, le petit bourgeon de chair rose qui avait l’air des plus excité.

Il semblait n’attendre que ça.

L’observant un moment, il finit par lui donner un léger coup de langue. Son amante feula.

Grisé par l’instant et l’odeur d’excitation qui émanait d’elle, il enfouit son visage avec passion entre ses cuisses avant de la dévorer totalement, sa langue alternant les pressions plus ou moins fortes contre son clitoris. Happée par les sensations qu’il faisait naître en elle, Hermione sentit ses yeux s’humidifier dangereusement. Elle avait tellement rêvé de ce moment sans jamais trop y croire. Et pourtant, il était là entre ses jambes, il lui faisait tellement de bien qu’elle avait envie de hurler son plaisir. La bouche de Snape attrapa ses lèvres intimes avant que sa langue ne plonge dans son intimité ruisselante de désir. C’en fût trop pour elle. Elle attrapa furieusement ses cheveux et tenta de le ramener vers elle, mais il résista, ses lèvres continuant son manège, la rendant encore plus folle et fiévreuse qu’elle ne l’était déjà.

— Je vous en prie, supplia-t-elle au bord du précipice. Prenez-moi.

S’il continuait comme ça, elle allait finir par jouir et elle ne le voulait pas. Pas encore.

Lentement, il revint vers elle et Hermione eut un choc en lisant le désir à l’état brut dans son regard. Il reprit sa bouche en un baiser profond dans lequel elle put goûter sa propre saveur puis, il se retira et la dévisagea.

— S’il vous plaît prof…

— Severus, Hermione, appelez-moi Severus, dit-il la voix rauque.

— Severus, reprit-elle, presque comme une supplication, prenez-moi, je vous veux en moi.

Dans un grondement terrible, il la pénétra d’une vigoureuse poussée et fût presque estomaqué de voir avec qu’elle facilité il venait de se faufiler en elle. Elle était si humide et gémissante. Les parois internes de son sexe se refermèrent comme un poing sur sa vigueur, lui arrachant un profond grognement de satisfaction.

Hermione, quant à elle, se sentait tellement grisée par la sensation de plénitude qui l’avait saisie quand il l’avait emplie de lui, qu’elle ne fût plus en mesure de penser à autre chose que cette longue pente dévastatrice qui la menait sur le chemin de la félicité. Elle avait l’impression que son envie de lui ne se tarirait jamais.

— Severus, gémit-elle tandis qu’il poussait inlassablement en elle, la remplissant encore et encore.

Il se sentait tellement bien dans son corps, logé dans son fourreau moelleux, qu’il aurait voulu faire durer cette incroyable impression toute sa misérable existence. Comment une femme telle qu’Hermione Granger avait-elle pu le désirer ? Il avait beau avoir les preuves sous lui, autour de lui, il n’arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire.

Être en elle, c’était tellement bon, tellement fort, songea-t-il avec fièvre. Il n’avait jamais vécu ça…

Il se mouvait en elle avec tant d’ardeur, pensa-t-elle, qu’elle ne pouvait empêcher ses gémissements de franchir ses lèvres entrouvertes. Son clitoris, titillé jusqu’à la démesure, finit par l’envoyer dans une autre galaxie. Elle allait jouir, comprit-elle. Vivement, elle attrapa le visage de son amant et l’attira contre elle.

— Embrassez-moi, Severus, je vais jouir, gémit-elle tandis que la sensation de brûlure sourde explosait dans son bas-ventre, l’envoyant directement au septième ciel.

Elle entendit vaguement Severus lui intimer de la regarder, ce qu’elle fit. En quelques secondes, il la rejoignit dans l’extase. Elle pouvait sentir à l’intérieur d’elle les jets de son sperme tandis qu’il éjaculait, prolongeant la sensation de plaisir indicible qui la secouait de la tête aux pieds. Ce fût tellement fort, qu’elle crut qu’elle allait même s’évanouir.

De toute son existence, elle n’avait jamais vécu quelque chose d’aussi puissant qu’avec cet homme.

Repue, quand il s’allongea à ses côtés, elle se nicha contre sa poitrine, écoutant son cœur battre à tout rompre.

— Severus…

— Ne dites rien , Hermione, la coupa-t-il encore essoufflé.

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes avant qu’il ne se retourne vers elle.

— Nous avons toute la nuit, dit-il d’une voix suave.

Elle acquiesça doucement, ne voulant pas songer à l’après.

Les deux amants refirent l’amour autant de fois qu’ils en étaient capables, et Hermione fût positivement surprise de la vigueur qu’il mit à la satisfaire à chaque fois, puis… Fatigués, ils finirent par s’endormir encore l’un dans l’autre.

oO§Oo

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle mit un moment à resituer où elle se trouvait, encore sonnée d’avoir enfin pu dire et faire tout ce qu’elle voulait avec son obsession de toujours. Se tournant vers lui, elle vit qu’il s’était couché sur le ventre et dormait d’un sommeil lourd et profond. Elle pouvait à peine entrevoir son dos se soulever sous sa respiration. L’odeur de la chambre était forte et empestait le sexe. Doucement, elle sortit du lit pour ne pas le réveiller et alla récupérer ses sous-vêtements qu’elle remit aussitôt, puis sa robe.

Le regardant une dernière fois, elle grava à jamais les moments qu’ils venaient de vivre ensemble, ainsi que l’homme qu’elle aimait. Parce qu’à la vérité, ce n’était pas juste une simple attirance obsessionnelle qu’elle éprouvait pour lui. Non, cela allait au-delà, elle désirait tellement plus de Severus Snape, bien plus que tout ce qu’il avait su lui offrir cette nuit. Pourtant, elle savait que c’était impossible. Ils n’avaient rien en commun, hormis ce souvenir. C’était tellement triste et pathétique.

— Adieu, professeur… Non, Adieu Severus Snape, murmura-t-elle dans sa direction.

Secouant la tête, elle prit son inspiration, se concentra, puis transplana.

oO§Oo

Severus mit un temps phénoménal à se réveiller et quand il émergea tout à fait, ce fût pour se sentir courbaturé de partout et même à des endroits dont il n’aurait jamais soupçonné l’existence. Il se leva avec précaution, faisant craquer le bas de son dos avant d’aller se soulager aux toilettes. Son sexe était rouge vif, irrité et douloureux. C’est alors qu’il se souvint de la nuit passée.

Miss Granger était venue le voir, elle avait eu ce regard que jamais il n’aurait cru voir un jour sur une femme pour lui. Puis, elle s’était invitée chez lui et avait avoué qu’elle le désirait, et…

Il se passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Tout avait été si parfait, si…

Ne préférant pas penser plus avant sans avoir pris au préalable un bon café noir pour le revigorer, il alla se doucher puis s’habilla avant de descendre directement dans la cuisine. Sa tasse à la main, il pénétra dans le salon et fronça les sourcils en voyant quelque chose attirer son attention. Posant son café encore bouillant sur le bureau en désordre, il se dirigea vers ce qui l’avait perturbé et se pencha pour ramasser une paire d’escarpins, noire et brillante.

Un sourire torve naquit sur son visage.

— Je crois bien que nous allons nous revoir très prochainement… Miss Granger.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Annotations
> 
> * « L’Arbre tient bon ; le Roseau plie. » Le Chêne et le Roseau, fable de Jean de La Fontaine
> 
> * « En vain ai-je lutté, rien n’y fait. Je ne peux réprimer mes sentiments. Permettez-moi de vous dire avec quelle ardeur je vous admire et vous aime »
> 
> Citation tirée de « Orgueil et Préjugés — Déclaration de Mr Darcy à Elizabeth
> 
> Je voulais écrire un OS citronné mettant en scène Hermione et Severus. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n’en avais pas écris pour tout dire. Cette histoire m’est venue à l’esprit, et l’amour d’Hermione pour Severus, je le voyais vraiment comme une obsession dangereuse difficile à oublier et contrôler. Il était important pour moi de montrer une partie du cheminement psychologique d’Hermione pour en arriver à cette incroyable tentative — tout à fait réussie n’est-ce pas — de séduction. Mais d’après-vous, maintenant, Severus la laissera-t-il en paix ? Rien n’est moins sûr, Ah ! Ah ! En tout cas, j’espère que ça vous a plu. N’hésitez pas à me le dire .


End file.
